1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of speakers, and more specifically to providing speakers that utilize their environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speakers have been known and used for over 100 years and such speakers have used similar techniques of vibrating air to create sound waves that are picked up by a user's ear. A speaker's diaphragm is used in the “excitation” or vibration of the air and this is the primary method in creating sound waves.
A need exists for a more practical sound speaker. A need also exists for a more practical speaker that is easier to use.